Untitled
by Yamiblover
Summary: A brief summary will be written here soon after I have pretty much jotted down the storyline and plot. There is no title, but I promise there should be one soon! Bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- **I do not own Bakura Ryou, Yami Bakura, or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters in this fanfic. The only character I own is Titania. This is my first fanfic, and it's still in progress, so bear with me. I can't force you to read and review, but if you do, please no flames or vulgarity. Thank you!

**Chapter One:-**

It was a beautiful and sunny afternoon at Kyoto. Everyone seemed to enjoy it despite the fact that it was kind of cold out. Summer was almost at its beginning; spring was almost at its end. Students were impatiently waiting for the long periods of time at school to be conquered by the fresh, hot days of summer and beaches. One student wasn't too happy about it on the other hand. Bakura Ryou had always been sick each and every summer. The illness would constantly be the normal, same common cold, but as a reason why he has them throughout the summer; it's unknown. With the right medicine, his colds would be able to dissolve away within about three days, but with the right bacteria, the cold would come back again. The only time it would permanently quit was when winter began. And the most peculiar thing about it was that this was not an issue until he had received the Millennium Ring from his father. He sulked back to his apartment complex right after school had ended and hung his coat on the coat hanger.

He enjoyed his new apartment complex here in Kyoto a whole lot better than the previous one back in Domino City. For once, it was cheaper. For second, he didn't have to place his coat on the doorknob and worry about it falling silently and either getting it wrinkled or people opening the door while it got stuck. Like people ever visited him at all. Ever since he bonded with the ring, he had been a loner. His father was always out of town to fulfill his job as an archeologist, and his older sister Amane was never around at all. She was killed in a car accident. The whereabouts of his mother was unknown, so Bakura was always alone. He had even thought about dropping out of high school because of reasons he did not want to express to other people and in turn keeping their own distance from him. He hated being alone, but he decided soon that it was the only way to keep people alive.

The friends that he had known fell into comas, and some of them even died…and he blamed himself for these deaths. He was aware that an alter ego has lived inside of his vessel for a long time now, but he couldn't just live with the guilt. So, he moved on to Kyoto and declared that he would stay hidden throughout his entire life. Just then, a distant cry was heard from the outside. Bakura panicked and rushed out to see what the matter was.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

It sounded like a female's voice, and it boomed in the distance. Bakura began to sprint forward, trying to track down the destination of the troubled woman. He had stopped near a bar and looked to his right. A group of dirty thugs was abusing her. As they took a break, possibly admiring her misery, the bruised up young woman gazed up at Bakura and mouthed something to him. She was too weak to speak, and Bakura wasn't very good at reading silent lips, but he was sure she was saying the word help. Suddenly, Bakura's mouth seemed like it had a mind of its own.

"You pathetic mortals! Leave the girl alone and pick on someone your own size and status!"

I'll take it from here, Ryou Bakura. Relax. Sleep…

A light blinded the disgusting, low life thugs as Bakura slowly transformed into his alter ego, Yami Bakura. The ring of gold pulled its way out of his shirt and the eye of the necklace shot a beam of light. It merged into four beams and each one shot through the bodies of the thugs. The last words they had heard were:

"I hope you'll enjoy the depths of the darkness because that will be your eternal Hell!"

In a matter of minutes, the lifeless bodies fell to the ground and they vanished into the thick air. The woman, who had seen everything, only lost some of her tension, but when she gazed upon the unknown shadow that was walking toward her, her heart began to pound so loudly that you could hear it a mile away. Disguised in the darkness, Yami Bakura retreated back into the ring and let his host be in control. "Hello there. Are you feeling okay?" When the woman saw that his chocolate eyes were gentle and his smile was as playful as a young child's, her tense self disappeared rapidly. "Uh…sure. Yeah." She smiled back, but it wasn't as happy as Bakura's. He held out his hand to her and offered her a place to stay for the night. "Oh. No. I couldn't." She blushed slightly. As long as his Yami did not try to interfere, then Bakura would be successful in keeping his current lifestyle a secret.

"No. I insist. You look tired. Come on. You can't be going back home by yourself, especially after what happened. I'll help you feel better."

"Look, you're very sweet and all, but I can take care of myself."

Bakura smiled and took out his hand once again. "If that is the case, you could have taken better care of those thugs."

The young woman's eyes widened and tears welled up in them. She smiled and quickly embraced his hand. He took her back to his apartment.

* * *

"Come and sleep over here, Miss…uh…" Bakura felt stupid now that he had never even asked her for her name. "Titania," she finished as she placed the blue ice pack on her head where her most irritating pain sat and rested herself on the couch.

"Is that comfortable or do you want to sleep on my bed?"

"It's very comfortable. It comes closer as a bed than a couch."

Bakura laughed. "I'm Bakura Ryou. It's very nice to meet you." Instead of taking his hand to shake it, Titania rubbed the back of her hand against his right cheek to show her appreciation. "Thank you for saving me back there, Bakura. I really enjoy your company and your hospitality." He took a step back, but he couldn't help but blush. "I have to make a quick phone call," he informed her as he ran into the kitchen upstairs. Titania took the time to briefly gaze at her comfortable surroundings. It was not long before she turned to her side and sunk her head deep into the pillow of the couch and drifted slowly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:-**

Yugi Mutou had his arms on his grandfather's bedside and his head lay almost uncomfortably on top of them. His eyes were closed and his snores were soft and slow. His grandfather lay stiffly on his bed without any movement or even breaths. He had passed on during his sleep and Yugi grew tired from crying. His grandfather was old and wise; he deserved to die peacefully in his sleep. It was better for Yugi to see him at peace than see him suffering from the claws of illness. Yugi practically jumped from his silent nap when the ringing of the telephone awoke him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and decided to wake up. He picked up the phone and spoke hoarsely into the receiver, "Hello?" The phone spoke back, "Hello? Yugi? It's me, Bakura."

"Oh, hey Bakura. Did you make it safely to Kyoto?"

"Yes, thank you. How are you doing?"

Yugi explained to his friend that his grandfather passed on peacefully in his sleep and that the funeral is set three weeks from now.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Yugi. I'll definitely make myself known in that funeral and be behind your shoulders."

"Are you sure, Bakura? I mean, you just got to Kyoto."

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty of money. I can take even my new friend Titania to the funeral with me."

"Bakura…thank you."

"What are friends for, Yugi?"

Yugi finished his conversation with Bakura and became content. He kept telling himself that he was so lucky to have a great friend like Bakura, sacrificing his time living alone to be there with him when he needed help the most. He gained confidence as he called the others and informed them the bad news and the good news. Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Duke felt pity for their best friend, but they agreed to acknowledge Bakura's company. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes reacting to each of his friends' phone calls and thanked them all.

* * *

For a while, Bakura wondered why his whole apartment was quiet. It wasn't long until he went downstairs to the den to find his answer. She was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Bakura formed a smile as he grabbed a black ball point pen and a sheet of baby blue sticky note paper. He stuck it on his desk where he wrote his letters to Amane and began to write. The note read:

Titania,

Went shopping for a very important gift. I'll be back soon. There's some lunch on the kitchen counter upstairs.

Bakura

* * *

Twenty minutes after Bakura had left, Titania finally woke up. "Bakura?" She had noticed she had sounded a little quiet, so she repeated aloud, "Bakura?" She looked all over the room to see some sign of him and the last place she had looked was on the desk. The sticky note's color of baby blue was shown at first glance. I guess I'll settle for some lunch until he gets back. I wonder why just a gift should be so important, she thought as she read the note. She walked upstairs to find a Japanese rice dish sitting on the counter. It was enclosed tightly by a container, so it was still warm. She grabbed a fork from the cupboard and sat down at Bakura's desk and began to eat. "This is good!" Titania had to announce out loud as she enjoyed her lunch. "Thanks. I made it myself," a familiar voice chuckled. Titania looked up and found Bakura holding an already wrapped gift. "Wow. Thanks. This means a lot." Bakura just smiled in reply. Bakura sat next to her and explained what the gift was for.


End file.
